A Second Chance?
by evilpinklollipop
Summary: When Kakashi ends up in another dimension stuck in the form of a dog, he meets someone very unexpected. Rin was just trying to get through middle school. She didn't have any friends and would rather read her favorite manga, Naruto, than talk. She was content, until she got more than she bargained for after saving a certain mutt.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is going to be interesting, isn't it. A tale of crossing dimensions and reincarnations? In the world of Naruto... Well if you guys have been keeping up with the latest chapters (spoilers) apparently both are very common place.

Anyways lets get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing at all. When I think about it it's kind of really depressing...

**Summary:** When Kakashi ends up in another dimension stuck in the form of a dog, he meets someone very unexpected. Rin was just trying to get through middle school. She didn't have any friends and would rather read her favorite manga, Naruto, than talk. She was content, until she got more than she bargained for after saving a certain mutt.

I don't have a Beta, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

Chapter One. Good boy.

* * *

Rin found the thing under a bridge during a storm.

She was walking home from school, having missed the bus before it suddenly started to down pour. The wind was blowing sideways and the only reason she noticed it at all was because the gray spot didn't move against the wind. When she approached the ragged thing it opened its eyes, before promptly freaking out at the mere sight of her.

She approached carefully, making sure to move as calmly as she could.

Its fur was covered in fleas and matted atrociously, paws deep in mud and unmentionables, tied to a metal pole. The nylon rope was embedded cutting into flesh, and she was forced to take the entire length of the makeshift leash with her as she carefully carried the dog up the hill.

It took some time, every time she would approach the dog it would freak out, yelping and yanking at the leash no matter what she did or said, and only after it exhausted what little energy it had left could she pick it up and carry it away. She fell a few time, dropping her umbrella, ruining her school uniform and getting soaking wet in the process, but at least the two of them were now getting somewhere.

When she finally made it to the veterinarian office the woman at the counter took one look at both of them and sent them to the back.

She guessed it wasn't everyday a kid walked in covered head to toe in mud, fleas and something that resembled a dirty mop under her arm asking politely to see their vet. Rain scowled, she might have been only eleven, but it didn't mean she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

It took three hours to shave off the matted fur and another hour of emergency surgery to remove the embedded rope. The vet treated her kindly, like an adult after she told him the story of where she found the dog, explaining how she would pay for everything upfront. She had been saving his allowance for some time, and she figured this was well worth it. Only after soaking it in a flea bath and rubbing down its beating body did it start to resemble a dog.

When it had finally stopped raining, she had carried it home.

Rin frowned from her spot on her bed, looking him over again. It was a scrawny thing, his ribs and spine sticking out from under its skin,and it was maybe a bit over ten pounds. Which was bad, because she was sure a dog this size should weigh more than her backpack. Only after the bath was it clear that the dog's fur was actually silver in color, but the many different scars that were scattered around its body were now visible after the shaving as well.

They were everywhere. On its legs, back, stomach, and there was even one over its left eye.

She scowled. Bastards. All of them.

Whoever could hurt an animal just because they could needed to get beaten too. She slowly brought her hand up, letting the dog know what she was doing first before gently rubbing it behind the ear, mindful of the bandages. It would take a while, but she planned on getting him back into shape, into making this half starved abused mutt into something better. She had used up the money she was planning on buying the next round of manga with, but this dog was worth it. She still hadn't figured out why, but it was too late to back down now.

Anyways, it had been awhile since she had a pet.

"Ah." She looked down at the dog as she gently stroked the top of his head. The dog slowly opened its eyes, one black and one bright red eye staring up at her, an almost lazy look to them.

"Hello." Rin gave him a slow lopsided smile as she continued to pet his head.

When it first opened them at the bridge, those mismatched irises were what made her save him. The urge to take the dog had surprised her, but the look of panic the mutt had showed really hit her hard. It was almost like she was supposed to be his executioner, and Rin would not have that.

"Good boy." She tilted her head as the dog continued to stare at her unblinking. She guessed the the pain medications the vet gave him were a little stronger than she first thought. The dog just stared without moving and Rin scratched him gently under the chin.

"I'll take care of you." She cooed and nodded before looking down at her math book in her lap. Stupid homework. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm gonna make it all better. Promise."

She brought her pencil up to chew on the end as she started her work. She would get all the rest of the dog supplies tomorrow after school. Now, she needed to come up with a way to explain this to her parents.

* * *

** A/N:** Alright, there you go. Not really much to go with right now, but meh. It gets better... hopefully.

Please tell me what you think so far, there's not much in the manga to go by when it comes to Rin's personality so... Uh, I'm kind of just winging it.


End file.
